Gabrielle Chronicles
by MJS77
Summary: This story takes off where the series left off. All flamers don't bother--you'll get laugh at by me & other reader about you being immature & ignornant, so do yourself a favor don't let people know.
1. In Search of Xena

Gabrielle Chronicles  
by: MJS77  
Rating: NC-17 [for the whole fic and not rated by the section]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters. Trust me. I didn't make any money on this fic and I don't plan to, either.  
Note: All flames will be laugh at by me and other readers. It will only show all immature and ignorant you are. So--do yourself a big favor and don't let other people know this. I know that this fic will be confusing to a lot of you, but think about it...if you woke up knowing about your past lives--if there is a such thing--wouldn't you be confuse about how to place 1st & 3rd person or even the verb tenses. Keep thinking this while you read this fic...okay.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I. In Search of Xena  
  
My name is Gabrielle. The name I go by is unimportant at this moment. What I have to tell you is. Not too long ago, the Universal Studios had cancelled the television series that took the viewers and fans alike along Xena and my adventures.  
  
My past life as Gabrielle laid dormant throughout all seasons until the very last episode. I believe the shock of seeing my best friend die on television brought to the surface that deep subconscious past.  
  
I even didn't realize that I was repeating history. I started writing and even posted a story about my best friend's birth.  
  
Ares must have been searching for both Xena and me, because it didn't take him long to discover who I was in this life. He thinks I'm his key to finding the Warrior Princess.  
  
"I don't know where Xena is. I didn't even know who I was until that last episode." I tried to explain this to the god of war.  
  
Needless to say, he didn't buy it. So--I was stuck with Ares popping up.  
  
"Gabrielle, I know you know where Xena is." He narrowed his eyes. "Where you are...Xena is not far behind."  
  
I look around and see people not even realizing or taking the "so called" myths at face value. I don't doubt people not being able to see him. To tell you the truth, it's better if they didn't know that a god from the past is controlling all the wars of this planet.  
  
For those of you who don't know it, Xena killed the majority of the gods and you might as well know it. I took it upon myself to finish up my friend's mission. I never could figure why did Xena give Ares back his godhood.  
  
While walking along the river bed, I let my mind go blank that is when I knew where to find Xena. It was a strange feeling that I couldn't explain. I just knew where to find her.  
  
I went straight home and started packing to go to Alaska that is where I would find Xena. I could feel that the Warrior Princess needed me. I had to be there for her.  
  
It shock my family that I would just pack up and leave college.  
  
"Mom, my path has been choosen for me since my birth. I can't help it. It's like destiny is calling me." I was packing up my suitcase and carryon while my mom sat on my bed trying to talk some sense into me. "I have to go. I'll call you when I get there." I picked my cellphone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, I'm on a plane heading to parts unknown. I was following my heart to my best friend. My heart wouldn't fool me. I had to try in find my soulmate.  
  
I have feeling I'm being followed, but I don't pay too much attention. I'm busy trying to stay focus.  
  
Would we go back to being the Warrior Princess and her sidekick, the battling bard. Isn't that what Ares called me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the airport, I rented small Sedan. That's all I could afford. I was now living on budget. Traveling down the road, I saw a station wagon go sailing in the air and into a small lake while a motorcycle and it's driver skidded across the road. I had to stomp on my breaks to avoid the motorcycle and it's driver. Thank goodness, I unconsciously thought to swing my steering wheel to the right and hit a snow bank.  
  
The driver of the motorcycle got up and ran down the snow bank sloping down to the small lake. I got out my rent car and ran after the driver.  
  
Skidding to a halt at the top of the bank, I saw the driver pull out unconscious person out of the flaming station wagon. That's when I starting towards the couple.  
  
Coming to halt and dropping to my knees, I asked if I could help.  
  
That's when Ares appeared. The driver looked up and I could tell that he saw the god of war.  
  
"Gabrielle, I knew if I waited long enough. You adventurally lead me to Xena." Ares smirked.  
  
"Xena!?!" I turned to look at the driver.  
  
I could tell the driver was in shock, but he still refuse any knowledge. I took my first real good look into his eyes. Yes..., it was my best friend--my soulmate--in a man's body.  
  
Ooooh, that was so ironic. It made me laugh out loud. Ares growled and left in flash. He would be back.  
  
I had to get Xena's memories back before the next meeting, tho. What woke my past life memory was the last episode and the one scroll that Ares let me read. How he got ahold of it...I don't really know?  
  
I found out that Xena was now an undercover detective who had lost his wife and daughter. She has gone by many names that even she doesn't really know her real name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We both are flying to Athens to find Xena's past. What I can remember we left the chakrum and her sword in Ares' one and only standing temples. Most people don't know this...thank goodness.  
  
Someone had to know, now. Because--Ares was release. I wonder who could have been stupid enough to release a force like the god of war on this Earth. 


	2. A New Beginning for the Warrior Princess

II. A New Beginning for the Warrior Princess  
  
I know this sounds wierd to all of you when I keep referring to Xena as both female and male pronouns. Well...it's wierd to me. I keep looking at Nic--now--and see Xena of the past. How wierd can that be?  
  
We're flying over the Atlantic and I find it comforting to write while the other passengers are asleep. Nic/Xena is in her usual warrior sleep. I never got the hang of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember the day my friend die. She had me find her body--whole--burn it and then dunk it in the water on this mountain top near the Japanese village where she had die.  
  
After we and won the battle, I started to place the jar with my friend's ashes under the water. She stopped me from doing this one thing. You don't know how close to releasing the jar into the water without another word. How could I live without her?  
  
I knew that if I let her remain dead half of my heart would be dead and remain in mourning for my fallen friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first mission without Xena took me as far as Egypt. But--that story is for another time. For now, we're here trying to find out who release the god of war, Ares.  
  
Landing in Athens International airport, we grabbed our carry-ons and headed for the luggage pick-up. I didn't get much sleep last night on the plane, but I still push on.  
  
Athens is different from when I was last here. But--of course--it would have to be. The last time I was here was in the ancient times. Since the latter part of the twenty century, I haven't been away from my new homeland--United States.  
  
"It feels good to be back." I smile at Nic/Xena. He smiles back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For now on, I'll refer to Xena as the name she goes by now. It will be too wierd--later on--if I keep this up. And--I imagine it's already making your mind spinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm glad that our first mission in this life is back in our ancient homeland. We plan to sleep out in the opening. Before this, I never really like camping. Now, I'm excited to do so.  
  
Preparing the camp site comes like second nature to us. I go in search for firewood while Nic scouts the area. How easy it is to settle into familiar routines?  
  
Our camp site is about fifteen miles outside the city limit. Most people--both past and present--don't know this, but about twenty-five miles outside of Athens is a great temple of Ares hidden in a deep valley not far from a beauty waterfall. And--what's even more of a secret...Ares is buried there or was buried there.  
  
One of our past lives we accidently release him during World War II. We had no idea--in the beginning--of what we did. I was in search of my lost scrolls. Well...at the time I didnt' know they were my scrolls.  
  
What Universal Studios don't know is? They never had all my scrolls. Do you think I had written enough scrolls for only six seasons? Well...therer is many more scrolls hidden. And--I'm betting those missing scrolls are still some where in that temple. I just need time to find where I place them. 


End file.
